40 Points
by WrittenInBlack
Summary: Fixed! (I think) Karma and Nagisa decide to have a friendly spar to see who would come out on top. The winner ends up decided in a way they didn't expect. This takes into account the manga up to Ch. 133. If you are anime only you may not understand all the references and there may be spoilers. Please let me know if there are further format errors! (KarmaxNagisa)


Update: I am so sorry about the formatting error. I post it, and in the preview it looked fine. Unfortunately I had somewhere to be today and did not realize until I got back this evening. I appreciate you letting me know and being so kind about it. I'm not entirely familiar with the website. I attempted to edit it several times as well as reload and wasn't able to fix it right away. Thank you to everyone for stopping in to read and informing me!

* * *

The grass folded effortlessly beneath Nagisa's feet as he paced his circle of intimidation, if that's what this was. Truthfully Karma was the one to move first. After taking a few steps around the circle, Nagisa simply moved in sync, trying to keep distance from him. Around them, were the other students of Class 3-E holding the round formation together as the stood within inches of one another. The boundary was drawn and neither could leave the circle. That, was the only rule.

It was hard to say how they ended up here. The setting sun made it obvious that class had let out long ago and yet each and every one of Class E's participants were still in the yard.

No one really cared who started the talking, or comparing of talents between students, but after a bit of friendly debate, the class as a whole had decided that it would be either Karma or Nagisa that would come out on top in close range combat. The votes were split almost right down the middle, with the scale tipped in Karma's favor. All it took was little nudging and the two decided a friendly scrap wouldn't hurt. Just to see.

Of course there were no real weapons allowed. The only thing they possessed was an anti-sensei knife. To win, they'd just have to make contact with a fatal spot or pin the other down.

For now, they continued to circle each other, waiting for even the smallest flinch or indication of an actual attack.

Karma's activity was a bit sporadic. He knew Nagisa could hide his bloodlust, but to use his finishing move, he would need to focus and have Karma focused as well. Otherwise, the clap wouldn't work. To break concentration for the both of them periodically, he would play with the knife or make a passing comment, engaging someone from the outer circle.

Then, it happened. Karma used the tip of his knife to poke Terasaka's stomach and made an offhanded comment about putting on a few pounds. He swatted Karma's hand away and angrily retorted. It was then Nagisa looked at Terasaka, instead of Karma.

With the blue-haired boys attention diverted, Karma struck. He dove, closing the gap between them and swinging the anti-sensei knife, hoping for a quick win. There were multiple gasps from the onlookers as the action finally started.

It took only a moment for Nagisa to get his head back into the game. He tilted his body, keeping the knife from touching his neck and forcing Karma's arm stretched past it's target. While his friends arm was so close, Nagisa grabbed a hold of it, pinning it against his own shoulder and from his hip, lunged his own knife upward, aiming for Karma's side, only to miss as he casually moved to the side and pinned Nagisa's arm with his own.

Both of them were struggling to free their own arm but still manage to keep the other one contained. Their eyes were only a few inches from each other, locked together as they tried to somehow read each other with them.

"They've got each other locked," Terasaka shouted.

The students were tense and murmuring. They could see both of them pull forward or push back with the force of the other trying to break free. After a moment they started trying to encourage them.

"Come on Nagisa," Kayano shouted.

"Tip him over Karma," Yoshida jeered.

It was good advice and Nagisa actually decided to take it. He shifted the weight enough to move his leg behind Karma's and planned to push him back one last time.

As soon as Nagisa placed his foot, the redhead knew he was out of options. Normal options anyway. However, if he took a different page from Nagisa's book, he may just have a chance. He pushed, but instead of using his whole body Karma simply moved in close enough to lean his head forward, planting a big, clumsy kiss on the lips of his blue haired friend.

Everyone's jaw dropped. A few people even shouted wordlessly in surprise. Nagisa had used this on Kayano before so the technique itself was on the table, but no one thought it would come to this. He had be the only student to rack 15 points with Irina's trick.

Immediately, Nagisa weakened. The shock itself made his knees weak and it took all the concentration he had not to let go of Karma's arm, although his other arm went limp.

As the knife slid out of his hand, his supporters wailed in horror. Nagisa was going to lose this and any second now, he would pass out.

Meanwhile, in the midst of a kiss, Karma had tuned out everyone else. He kept a hold of the blue haired boys arm to keep him close, ignoring the fact that it was just hanging there between his arm and his side. His lips pressed harder and he leaned in closer. In his head he was counting...

6... 7... 8...

Nagisa was weakening and his knees were struggling to hold him up. His only strength was keeping his sparring partners knife pinned away from him, but even that was getting hard. He closed his eyes, feeling his chest swell as he was slowly succumbing.

Karma could feel Nagisa's body relax and he was almost there. His eyes watched as the azure pair retreated away behind closed eyes. Feeling confident and reaching 13, he too let up on his grip.

That, would prove to be his demise.

Unbeknownst to him, Nagisa was doing what he did best. Rather than just hiding his intentions altogether, he was hiding them behind a front. He knew that by letting his guard down, Karma would assume he had the upper hand and the moment he felt the grip on his limp arm let up, he acted.

His eyes flew open portraying determination into Karma's as he slide his arm free and pushed full body against Karma, tripping him over his foot that was still behind his leg. As they fell, Nagisa swung both arms around his partner and pinned Karma's arms down against his sides.

The ravenhead landed with a thud on his behind and Nagisa landed on his knees, straddling Karma between his legs. If he wanted to play that way, Nagisa would play that way.

Without a word, he pressed himself entirely against his friend and once again locked their lips. The uproar from the others fell on deaf ears. The blue haired boy could feel Karma's chest rise and fall beneath him as he displayed much more refined technique in the art of kissing.

Karma had simply smashed their lips together, trying to surprise and disarm. Nagisa moved his gently, coaxing a more intimate kiss, with the intent to seduce. It wasn't long into the kiss before he could feel Karma's tension easing up.

He could feel the redheads lip vibrate as he moaned. Were it not for the clamor around them, he could have heard it too. Then, the redhead surprised him again, in an unexpected way.

Karma, was kissing back.

He mimicked Nagisa's lip movements as he grew more involved. It was surprising because, he wasn't fighting for control. Nagisa could feel no intent from him at all. He was just.. enjoying it.

They both had their eyes closed and had long since blocked out the cheers, protests and further egging on from the others. Not wanting to give up entirely, Nagisa decided he would deliver what Irina called her "Coercive French Kiss" knowing that the attempt for 40 points would knock someone out.

Karma inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to recover from the initial gentle kiss that had sucked the air from his lungs. All he could hear was the fuzzy sound of voices overlapping. His mind was swirling around, trying to grasp the fact that he was surrendering to his long time friend in a way he only allowed himself to think about in small intervals of only a few seconds, and only when he was entirely alone. It felt like a dream.

Now that Karma's lips were relaxed it was easy for Nagisa to coax them apart. For a second, they could both taste the cool breeze of evening air before it was sealed off once again, as Nagisa's tongue slowly invaded. Then, every onlooker gasped. The situation had suddenly become more serious, and private.

That was it for Karma. The moment he felt the soft, gentle greeting of Nagisa inside his mouth, his everything dissipated. Now, he was completely lost and infatuated. No one had ever kissed him like this. He'd never let anyone this close before to even try. Slowly, he felt his body grow heavy and his thoughts made less and less sense as they faded away.

Nagisa slowly leaned forward, keeping the kiss intact as he lay Karma on his back carefully. He slid his arms out from around him and finally pulled himself away, ending the kiss.

Now that it was over, he could feel just how sore and tingly his lips were as he gasped for air. Nagisa blinked hard, trying to keep himself together. He could feel the sweat on his forehead cool with the wind and send small shivers down his spine. Beneath him, Karma simply lied on the ground, eyes closed peacefully with his chest rising and falling as his cheeks burned red for everyone to see.

It wasn't until Nagisa looked around that he realized no one was making a sound. While some students were gawking, others had diverted their eyes, feeling like they were somehow intruding on a private situation. A few smirks were found and several girls were huddled together in one spot smiling at each other in joyful disbelief.

"Well," Nakamura, who was one of the students that had found it entertaining, stated, "that answers that question... and a few others. Nagisa wins."

There wasn't much pomp and circumstance in response to the declaration. Just a few awkward laughs, shy smiles and a handful of disappointed murmurers.

"Uhm," Chiba responded, "I think I'm gonna head home."

A few snickered while most students muttered an excuse as to why they had to go so suddenly, and took their leave. Kanzaki smiled politely and even patted Nagisa on the shoulder lightly, congratulating him on the win as she left.

Kayano, Kataoka and Kurahashi stayed behind.

As Nagisa tried to stand up, his legs felt wobbly and he toppled over. It was then he realized his head was spinning. Any longer and he'd be the unconscious one.

Kayano smiled and helped him stand, "Well that was, interesting. Are you OK, Nagisa?"

He pursed his lips to hide an embarrassed smile, "Y-yeah I'm alright, but.." he trailed off as he looked down at Karma.

"Don't worry about him," Kurahashi smiled, "We'll make sure he gets up and gets home," she snickered.

Kataoka closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm so done with this class.."

As Kayano walked down the hill with Nagisa, the other two stayed behind and knelt down next to Karma.

"I know you're awake," Kataoka said flatly.

On cue, Karma's lips curled into a satisfied smile.

"Tough break, Karma. This one goes down as a loss," Kurahashi snickered.

The redhead's smile grew just a little wider, "Oh, I wouldn't call it that."


End file.
